Ziggs
Abilities (16 | | }} at each level)}} % AP)}} bonus magic damage, increased by 50% against enemy structures. |description2 = This cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds whenever Ziggs uses an ability. |static = 12 |targeting='Short Fuse' is a one-use on-hit effect that triggers periodically. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Short Fuse's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. ** Short Fuse will only apply to the primary target if Ziggs is using , as with all other one-use on-hit effects. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |video=Ziggs IVideo |additional= }} Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb to the target area, which bounces up to twice. The distance of each bounce is dependent on how far the bomb was originally thrown. |description2 = If the bomb comes near an enemy or reaches the end of its trajectory, it explodes, dealing magic damage in a 240*-radius area. |leveling2 = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Bouncing Bomb' is a ground-targeted area of effect. *'Projectile Speed:' 1700. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=can block the impact and the explosion. Note that blocking the impact will not prevent the explosion. |additional= * The bomb obeys game physics and can be thrown over or bounce over units or terrain if there is sufficient air-time. ** The bomb may sail over enemies without exploding. ** If the bomb lands on impassible terrain, it will explode. |video=Ziggs QVideo }} Ziggs flings an explosive charge to the target area, which its surroundings. After 4 seconds or upon reactivating Satchel Charge, the charge explodes, dealing magic damage in and affected enemies. |description2 = Ziggs can also use explosion to propel himself, but takes no damage from it. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |targeting='Satchel Charge' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * The cooldown starts on-cast. * Reactivating mid-flight will cause it to explode immediately after landing. * The knockback obeys game physics. Being closer to the charge increases the knockback distance. Aligning directly on top of the charge will only result in a knockup. ** Ziggs can be knocked a maximum of distance of 400. ** Enemies can be knocked a maximum of distance of 250. * Ziggs is unaffected by Satchel Charge if he is using . * Ziggs will be interrupted and knocked back when using . |video=Ziggs WVideo }} Ziggs scatters 11 proximity mines that disarm automatically after 10 seconds, and detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and affected enemies for seconds. |description2 = Enemies take 40% damage for each mine they detonate beyond the first. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Hexplosive Minefield' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block a single mine. |additional= * Gives sight of the target area for a short duration on-cast and when each mine explodes. * An exploding mine only effects one enemy but is still classified as an area of effect ability. |video=Ziggs EVideo }} Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance and dealing magic damage to enemies within the target area. |description2 = Enemies in the primary blast zone take full magic damage while those further away take 80% damage. Minions take double damage from the explosion. |leveling = | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Mega Inferno Bomb' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * The target area is only visible to allies until shortly before the bomb lands. * The bomb grants sight within 350 range as it travels and has its own minimap icon. * At max range, it takes seconds to land. At point blank, 2 seconds. |video=Ziggs RVideo }} References cs:Ziggs de:Ziggs es:Ziggs fr:Ziggs pl:Ziggs pt-br:Ziggs ru:Ziggs zh:吉格斯 Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion